<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinal Fluid by RectifiedPear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614478">Spinal Fluid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear'>RectifiedPear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Balto (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Different Chapters, Ficlet Collection, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Short Chapters, Unrelated chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to make plain bread into something with a flavor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinal Fluid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jenna has no personality in the movies, especially the first and most canon one. She has nothing besides the bear scene to her name, and I challenge others to prove me wrong on this because what does she even have to offer in comparison to any other love interest chucked in for love interest sake?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretty. That was all they said. The dogs around her were always saying that. Sled dogs, show dogs, lap dogs. They all called her pretty, some called her it in envy, some called her it in admiration, and the rest... lust. She was Jenna, Rosy's pretty dog with a pretty scarf and a pretty red coat. She was thin and flimsy and dainty, and pretty.</p><p>Not a sled dog, not a pulling dog, not a dog who barked and attacked intruders, not a guard dog, an attack dog. Was she even a dog at all? Her bark was soft, her paws were small, she barely avoided sinking into the snow and vanishing were it not for her long legs. She was useless, no one saw her for more than her looks. </p><p>She was withdrawn.</p><p>Everyone liked her for different reasons. The most of them wanted to be around her for her looks, it made her scared. </p><p>She was timid. </p><p>Dainty, weak, withdrawn. She shied away from anywhere without her human, and not even an adult had taken her in, a child had. The only one who loved her how she was happened to be a young child, no adult, no musher or human with a big impressive job. She was a child's pet.</p><p>There was no one among the other dogs who was merely a pet besides Dixie, and she was so small almost everyone trampled her when she bounded about, even Jenna could accidentally hurt the tiny pet. Dixie was all she had to compare herself. She was as good as a toy dog, small and dainty, to be held and shielded from the world while everyone lived and breathed. To be walked like dogs in other places with sun and grass all year, at the end of the leash. </p><p>A joke to every working dog, female or male. </p><p>A skittish dog who pulled away every time Steele came near, or defended her human in frail vain. Could she really even keep Rosy safe at all? Maybe that was why Rosy's parents wanted another dog. Jenna was barely one in their eyes, a pet. Another dog could do far better than her in most everything. Rosy had reassured Jenna no one could ever replace her, but Jenna highly doubted it.</p><p>In fact, she could name a lot of dogs that could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>